


Jak Karolina została Nichiko

by The_Blue_Raven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Origin Story, RPF
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Raven/pseuds/The_Blue_Raven
Summary: Miniaturka dla Nichiko. Wariacja na temat nicku, hydraulik gratis.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).



\- Panie - Karolina popukała schowanego pod zlewem hydraulika w przypadkową część ciała. - A ciko tam co?  
\- Coo? - hydraulik wyjął głowę z rury.  
\- Woda ciko czy ni?  
Hydraulik podrapał się po głowie, ściągając z niej tym samym resztki uszczelki, zajrzał znów pod zlew, puknął kluczem francuskim w przypadkową rurę i z całą pewnością stwierdził:  
\- Ni ciko!  
"Niciko", pomyślała Karolina, "to bydzie dobry nick."


End file.
